[unreadable] [unreadable] This application proposes to establish a new center-the DC Clinical Research Training Consortium (CRTC)-to provide rigorous didactic course work and curriculum support for training in clinical research. The CRTC is a collaboration among two universities and four medical centers in the nation's capitol: Georgetown University (GU), Howard University (HU), GU Hospital, HU Hospital, Children's National Medical Center, and Washington Hospital Center (WHC) with its research arm, MedStar Research Institute (MRI). The CRTC will utilize the inherent strengths of each of the institutions, including their large clinical training programs, commitments to research training and faculty development, funded research portfolios, and vast faculty resources, to attract talented individuals to clinical research careers and improve their training so that they will succeed as investigators and scholars. Using innovative teaching methods, including multimedia and distance-learning technology, this 2-year clinical research training program will include (1) a first year devoted to six core courses, two each on biostatistics, clinical epidemiology and study design, and human subjects protection; (2) a differentiated second year of specialized tracks: genetic, mechanistic, and translational clinical investigation, drug development and discovery clinical investigation, and community and behavioral clinical investigation, with elective advanced coursework and a required series of short seminar courses for each; (3) a two-year multidisciplinary conference focused on critical appraisal of trainee research; and (4) development of a centralized mechanism to inform participant trainees and mentors of learning opportunities in all of the CRTC institutions. The teaching and mentorship faculty represents a team of motivated investigators with demonstrated success in clinical research training and curriculum and course development. Key resources include three GCRCs, an array of cutting-edge research support core facilities, and a record of collaborative clinical research and research training uniting the participating institutions. The CRTC members are committed to the success and sustainability of this program in order to enhance and maintain their missions in clinical research training. (End of Abstract) [unreadable] [unreadable]